1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of radio frequency identification (RFID) systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional RFID technology is focused on techniques for scanning items (such as pallets, baggage, products, and the like) using either passive or active wireless interrogation at distances of between approximately 2-10 feet. Such a wireless interrogation process serves to replace the need of prior art bar code scanning systems that manually scan each individual item, with a more efficient process that allows for a one-time remote scan of all included items. RFID-based scanning thus reduces the labor associated with manually manipulating items in order to access a bar code label.
A typical RFID system installation places wireless interrogators at fixed locations known as “portals.” As tagged items pass through (or just in proximity to) these fixed portals (for example, as carried by a person, vehicle or machine), the associated RFID tag for the item is wirelessly interrogated to obtain item identification information. This identification information is then associated with information relating to the identity and/or position of the fixed portal that made the read. The collected information is then reported to a central data processing system where the information can be viewed and stored for purposes of later query and manipulation.
The successful deployment of such RFID systems has heightened industry's awareness of the potential for a truly fully automated data tracking and monitoring system. With this emerging technology comes unique concepts for its use in productivity monitoring.
Therefore, it can be seen that a need yet exists for an enhanced RFID system that provides superior functionality and usefulness over conventional RFID-based systems. It is to such a mobile portal for RFID applications that the present invention is primarily directed.